U.S. Pat. No. 8,353,726 discloses an electrical connector in which ground terminals and signal terminals of the electrical connector are spaced apart by an insulative material, thereby affecting transmission rate of signals and integrity of signals. Chinese patent application CN201220681334.6 discloses an electrical connector which comprises an insulative body, a plurality of ground terminals and a plurality of signal terminals, a part of portions which space contact portions of the signal terminals apart from contact portions of the ground terminals is removed. Although the part of the portions which space the contact portions of the signal terminals apart from the contact portions of the ground terminals is removed in the electrical connector disclosed in Chinese patent application CN201220681334.6, it can not meet requirements on higher transmission rate of the signals and higher integrity of the signals yet.